FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to an aircraft engine layout and, more particularly a layout formed by an air intake duct, a gas generator responsible for the engine thrust, an exhaust nozzle and ancillary equipment. This equipment, more particularly is used for regulating the gas generator and supplying power to the same and among which reference can be made to the regulator, fuel pump, hydraulic pumps, lubricating means, starters and electrical means, which are normally positioned around the remainder of the engine, whereas the intake duct, gas generator and exhaust nozzle are placed on a common axis so as not to impede the flow of air and gases formed. This leads to an irregularity in the external shape of the engine and to an increase in its perimeter in certain sections, which increases the aircraft drag. This situation is admissible for subsonic aircraft, but is not admissible for supersonic aircraft. Therefore a new aircraft engine element configuration has been conceived.